Passion Before the Wedding
by lovesbroadway
Summary: Two nights before their wedding, Maria and Georg give into their passion and become one. One-shot.  WARNING: contains sexual content!


**Warning: if you do not like sexually explicit content, this is not the story for you. I do not own the characters or anything related to _The Sound of Music_. This story is purely fictional.

It was only two days until Maria and Georg were to exchange vows and become husband and wife. The entire household was beyond excited for the union of the two lovers and everyone - children and maids alike - couldn't stop buzzing from excitement. Maria and Georg were ecstatic about the wedding plans finally coming to a close, and all Georg could think of was his honeymoon where he would have his new wife all to himself for over a month of sheer bliss.

He was just pondering that exact thought as he stood before the door to Maria's bedroom. The children and household staff had long been asleep, but Georg found himself restless and was dying from anticipation wondering if Maria was awake at the very moment. The clock in the hall had just struck 11 and he knew that she should have been asleep, but when he saw light peering out from the room at the bottom of the door, he breathed a little easier knowing that if he were to knock he wouldn't be waking Maria up. He felt like a teenager whenever he was around her. They had just spent the better part of the evening together in his office before a crackling fire exchanging passionate kisses and embraces, but Georg found himself needing to see his fiancee one more time before he retired for the evening for good. He gave the door a light rap with his knuckles and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"Come in," was the sweet reply from the bedroom and Georg carefully turned the knob, and walked into the room.

Maria sat in a chair by her bed, book across her lap, windows open creating a light breeze in the room...wearing only her underdress and no shoes. She froze momentarily as she stood, realizing she had no way of covering herself as Georg stepped into the room. Slightly embarrassed he moved to leave upon seeing the condition in which he found Maria.

"Oh I apologize, forgive me, I'll give you a moment," he said as he moved one hand to shield his eyes and turned toward the door.

"No, it's fine really...really, Georg come in." Maria sweetly replied and boldly advanced toward him and placed her hand over his and brought it away from his face.

"Might I ask what you're doing out of bed at this hour, captain?" She taunted him and guided him over to sit beside her on the bed.

Sheepishly, Georg looked down at the floor, still recovering from catching Maria in such a compromising position. "I couldn't sleep and had the strange inkling that you might still be awake, too," he said, finding his voice and getting the strength to look Maria in the eye who sat smiling back at him.

"And I thought I was the only one feeling the need to be close to you," she said as she laid her forehead to rest against his, exhaling and feeling completely content and at peace. Georg closed his eyes and reveled at the thought of spending time with his future wife again before bed.

"I know we just saw each other not longer than an hour ago, but I just couldn't fall asleep without gazing upon your beautiful face once more." He raised his head and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"And I apologize for barging in on you with you...with you...well with you being dressed the way you are now, my dear," he gave her another sheepish grin, causing Maria to chuckle.

"Hardly anything to apologize for, dear. I simply was a bit warm after leaving your office earlier and decided to cool off by the open window before retiring for the night. No harm done." She casually ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. With that kind of invitation, Georg placed his hands on the tops of her legs and returned the kiss, slow at first, but growing stronger as Maria took his face in her hands with such desire.

His hands quickly moved from her legs to her back where he boldly guided them to a laying position on her bed, kissing each other side by side. Her hands made their way to his jacket and undid the buttons where they swooped in and were all over his back along the outside of his shirt. Georg growled into Maria's throat, not wanting her to stop there. He reciprocated by sliding even closer to her and pressing their bodies together, one her legs wrapping around his in the process, driving Georg wild. He finally could take it no longer and positioned Maria so that she was lying completely atop him. His hands were raking through her short locks, Maria moaning out in apparent pleasure. She lowered her head toward him and nuzzled at his neck and earlobes while his hands traveled down to her backside and then back up to her shoulder blades.

"I don't want you to hold anything back...make love to me," she seductively and confidently whispered into Georg's ears.

Georg was stunned. He watched as Maria pulled back a little from his face and stroked his cheeks lovingly. His hands continued to rub her back, but now in a more comforting and slow pace. The look on her face meant that she was true to the words she had just spoken. He looked her square in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this? We're only two nights away from the wedding...I know how much that means to you." His hands stopped and only held her to him, with her still laying on him. She nodded in response.

"I'm sure. Being with you like this, right now, has made it clear that I can get lost in you so easily and I if I don't allow that to happen right now the next two days will be complete hell for me...and also for you I can assume." She held onto his face, her eyes pleading for an answer. Neither spoke for a few minutes, the silence in the room filled by the sounds of the coupled breathing. Georg closed his eyes and brought Maria's head to rest on his chest while he fingered through her hair again.

"I've told you numerous times that I'd never force you into something you didn't feel comfortable doing, but if you're absolutely sure about this, then my answer is yes. You know the way I feel about you and given the position we're both in right now, I don't see any reason why we can't let our passion unfold entirely...right here, right now."

Maria lifted her head again and smiled at him. "Oh I love you..." Her voice trailed off as she lowered her lips to his again. They resumed from where they were before their conversation had interrupted them, only this time they knew that no boundaries laid ahead of them.

Georg brought his lips to Maria's neck and sucked on her smooth sick. He licked her pulse and caused her to moan out in sheer ecstasy.

"Hold...hold, on Georg. The door...I have to go close the door," she panted at him. In a flash Maria slithered off him and the bed and quietly went to close and lock the door. Suddenly as she clicked the lock into place, Maria's nerves started getting the best of her. She stood there for a moment facing the door as Georg watched her. He had propped himself up on his elbows and was still entirely dressed on the bed. Taking a deep breath Maria turned around, pressed herself so that her back was at her bedroom door and smiled at the man she loved. Gaining courage and more desire she slowly walked over to Georg and stood by his head. He looked up at her, his eyes ready to show her just how much he cared for her, body and soul. Maria knelt down so that she was looking over him and kissed him. She left a trail of kisses from his lips down to his neck where his shirt and tie prevented her from going any further.

She then stood up and walked back around to the other side of the bed, but pausing a few times to look over at Georg, his desire now extremely evident as given evidence by the sight along the middle of his trousers. Maria clutched the bed frame to stable her wobbly knees and somehow made it back to the opposite side of the bed where Georg lay outstretched before her. She took hold of his shoes and yanked them off and pulled off both of his socks, leaving him barefoot like she was. She then slowly climbed back onto the bed and laid down next to him.

Almost immediately his hands were upon her. Knowing that Maria gave him her permission to have her, Georg's hands made no stops when they reached her stomach. He let them travel and linger down her thighs and under her slip. Maria shuddered at the sensation of his hands on her bare skin. She closed her eyes as Georg rubbed her inner thighs, sending new sensations up and down her body. Maria grabbed at his neck and locked lips with him again. Their mouths parted and tongues intertwined. For moments they remained there like that, kissing and hands discovering new spots on the other. But needing to come in contact with his skin as he was doing with her Maria sat them both up so they were kneeling now in the center of the bed and removed Georg's suit jacket, discarding it carelessly on the floor. Helping with the process, he took his hands off her and undid his tie and threw it to join his coat. Maria watched with excitement as he began to unbutton his shirt, but she placed her hands over his.

"Why don't you let me finish that."

Georg was overcome with awe at the sudden aggressive confidence his fiancee had in her. He was completely turned on by it.

Maria skillfully unbuttoned the shirt and tore it off of him, moving on to slide Georg's undershirt over his head, leaving him naked from the waist up. Georg captured Maria's mouth again, not giving her time to react to anything and the two fell back down to the bed. Maria rolled over to be on top once again and rubbed her hands all up and down Georg's chest and abdomen. She placed kisses along his collarbone and he allowed her hands to rest comfortably on his waist. She sucked on his neck, causing his eyes to roll back into his head as he sunk further into the pillows. Maria decided that she needed to see more of Georg and cautiously started undoing his belt. She stumbled a bit unbuttoning his pants, but Georg gave her a reassuring smile and nod of his head and Maria undid them, leaving him almost entire exposed. Again, Georg took control for the moment and gently pushed Maria to the side as he pushed down his pants to his ankles, sending his boxer shorts along with them. He kicked them to the ground and laid back next to Maria who sat wide-eyed next to him. Georg propped himself to his elbows once more and smiled at Maria.

"It's all right...you can have me now, Maria. Place your hands wherever you wish." He seductively nodded at her. As her breathing increased, Maria timidly placed her hands back at Georg's waist, but that teasing contact was driving Georg nuts. He placed his hands over Maria's and guided them down to lay upon him. Simultaneously, they closed their eyes and breathed out loudly. Georg guided Maria to rub him up and down, slowly and softly. After a moment, they both reopened their eyes and Georg removed his hands and placed them on Maria's face. He drew her close to him again and kissed her. Maria left one hand on Georg and put her other on his cheek, as they locked lips. She grew more confident and willing as their passion began to unfold. Her hands traveling to his inner thighs then back to his middle where Georg moaned out loudly.

Suddenly realizing that Maria still had on clothes Georg rolled over on top of her and began kissing her from her neck down to her chest where he undid the buttons of her underdress. He slid her shoulders out of the thin straps and carefully pushed the dress down to her legs where he removed it completely, adding it to the pile of his clothes off the bed. Maria laid there in her bra and underwear, completely ready to join Georg and make passionate love. He removed the underwear and stroked her sensitive middle where he could tell she was almost ready for him. His hands rapidly moved up her body to her bra where he undid it in a flash and forcefully threw it across the room and leaned down to caress her bare breasts. As she was with him, Georg became timid when touching Maria there. Like he did with her, Maria slowly placed his hands over her chest and sighed with contentment as he massaged her breasts. The new feelings of joy shot up Maria, and her hands when to her head. She cried out and raked her own fingers through her hair as Georg's mouth descended upon her. He sucked and kissed her breasts, leaving them red and tender from being fondled, all the while slowly grinding into her as she brought her legs up around him.

At the sudden sensation of him entering her, Maria's hands flew from her own head to Georg's back where she clawed at his toned shoulder muscles. Georg' lowered himself onto her and too her face in his hands.

"I'll be gentle, but if you need me to stop please let me know, Maria." He gave her a soft kiss on the nose.

"I trust you Georg, go on...don't stop," she urged him on.

He continued thrusting into Maria, slowly at first, but once her initial pain subsided she pleaded with him to move quicker. Georg used his left hand to bring her leg up around him, causing a better angle for him to move in her. The new position granted both of them immense pleasure and they cried out as he did so. His other hand continued to finger Maria's breast and their kisses grew shorter as Georg could feel himself about to empty into Maria. Finally, they could no longer hold off and came together...sending chills down both their spines, suddenly leaving them shivering as they held each other's sweaty bodies.

Georg lowered himself completely onto Maria, clutching at her. Maria sat there and held him, kissing the top of his head as he laid there, head upon her chest.

"I love you so much," he panted into her, drawing circles with his fingers along her arms.

Feeling so many new emotions and feelings, murmured the same back into his hair. They fell asleep like that together in Maria's bed, holding the other, whispering words of love and commitment to each other as they drifted off to sleep.

-SOM-

The early morning sun peaked through the curtains and awoke the lovers. Georg was spooned up close to Maria and she smiled into his arms realizing she was waking up with him. Maria breathed in his scent and rolled over to face him.

"Good morning," she said to him.

"The same to you, darling. How do you feel?" He stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"Wonderful...and so many other things I cannot even describe." She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Georg. Thank you for being so gentle, this just makes me even more excited to be your wife..."

"Tomorrow...tomorrow we will be wed and be able to show our passion for each other every day after that if we so choose to."

She smiled at the thought and the two drifted back to sleep.

***Was just a one shot at what I thought would be an alternate way for Maria and Georg to come together physically. Hope you all enjoyed it! ***


End file.
